


Die erste gemeinsame Nacht

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Die erste gemeinsame Nacht.





	Die erste gemeinsame Nacht

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Astronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9957488) by [theskew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew). 



> Kurz nachdem ich damals [Die erste Nacht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259894), wozu mich theskews wunderschöne Geschichte inspiriert hatte, geschrieben habe, habe ich Lust bekommen, nochmal eine etwas längere und ausführlichere Version davon zu schreiben. Ich habe auch bereits vor über einem Jahr begonnen, dann aber sehr lange damit pausiert, und nun habe ich die Geschichte fertig geschrieben. Sie ist jetzt doch ein wenig anders geworden als die andere Geschichte, aber ein paar Sätze aus der anderen fallen auch hier wieder, und das Grundthema ist auch gleich.

„Frank, möchtest du noch eine kleine Portion?“

„Nein, danke, ich bin pappsatt.“ Mehr geht jetzt echt nicht mehr rein, und eigentlich hätte ihm ja auch ein Teller weniger gereicht, aber er hat sich einfach nicht bremsen können, Boerne kann halt so verdammt gut kochen, das hat er ihm in den vergangenen Wochen schon ziemlich oft gezeigt.

Sie räumen gemeinsam den Tisch ab, setzen sich auf Boernes Sofa, und küssen sich ausgiebig. Irgendwann zwischen zwei Küssen denkt Thiel dann, dass es leider langsam an der Zeit ist, nach Hause und ins Bett zu gehen. Auch wenn er es am liebsten verdrängen würde, aber am nächsten Tag muss er wieder früh raus.

„Boerne, ich muss langsam ins Bett.“

„Möchtest du bei mir schlafen?“, flüstert Boerne gegen seinen Mund. 

_Oh._ Mit leichter Verzögerung nickt er.

Boerne lächelt. Noch ein Kuss.

Irgendwann musste diese Frage natürlich mal kommen, und er freut sich wahnsinnig darüber, dass Boerne ihn auch über Nacht bei sich haben möchte, aber gleichzeitig kommt so ein leichtes Angstgefühl hoch. Auch wenn es in seinem Alter eigentlich total lächerlich ist, aber er hat ein bisschen Panik vor dem ersten Sex mit Boerne, und er weiß nicht, ob er heute schon wirklich bereit dazu ist.  
Er vertraut Boerne, er möchte mit Boerne zusammen sein und ihm nah sein, in jeder Hinsicht, aber für den ein oder anderen Schritt braucht er noch ein wenig Zeit. Selbstverständlich nicht annähernd so viel Zeit, wie er oder besser gesagt sie beide für die ersten Schritte gebraucht haben. Nee, sooo schrecklich lange möchte er definitiv nicht warten, bis er mit Boerne richtig auf Tuchfühlung geht. Bei der Vorstellung, erst in vielleicht fünfzehn Jahren oder noch später miteinander zu schlafen, muss er kichern.

„Was ist denn so lustig, Frank?“, fragt Boerne und lächelt.

„Ach, ich freue mich nur gerade.“

„Ich freue mich auch.“

„Ich gehe kurz drüben duschen, dann komme ich wieder, okay?“

„Du kannst auch hier duschen, wenn du möchtest“, raunt Boerne und wirft ihm einen ziemlich ... eindeutigen Blick zu.

„Ähm, mein Schlafzeug und so liegt bei mir im Bad, da ist es doch eigentlich praktisch, wenn ich das mit dem Duschen ganz schnell daheim erledige.“ Mann, was für eine verdammt alberne Ausrede. Hoffentlich hat er Boerne damit jetzt nicht vor den Kopf gestoßen.

„In Ordnung.“ Schwer herauszuhören, ob Boerne nun enttäuscht ist oder nicht.

„Okay, bis gleich.“

 

Unter der Dusche denkt er dann, wie dämlich seine Ängste eigentlich sind, er ist doch kein unerfahrener Teenie mehr, aber er kann sie trotzdem nicht ganz abstellen. Er ist schon so unglaublich lange mit niemandem mehr intim gewesen, mit einem Mann sowieso nicht, und sein Körper hat sich in den vergangenen Jahren auch ganz schön verändert. Boerne liebt ihn so wie er ist, daran hat er nicht den geringsten Zweifel, trotzdem wird es ihn etwas Überwindung kosten, sich ihm das erste Mal ganz nackt zu zeigen.  
Okay, Boerne hat ihn schon einmal nackt gesehen, und er ja auch Boerne, damals unter der Dusche, aber das ist ja doch ein bisschen was anderes gewesen, und außerdem ist das auch schon wieder einige Jahre her.

Die Angst vor ihrem ersten Mal ist nicht die einzige Angst, die Thiel hat und hatte, seit sie zusammen sind. Die Angst sich vor seinem Vater oder den Kollegen zu outen, dazu zu stehen, dass Boerne und er sich lieben und ein Paar sind, ist noch viel größer als diese jetzt gewesen, und er hat einige Tage verstreichen lassen, ehe er dann das Gespräch mit seinem Vater gesucht hat. Dessen lockere und positive Reaktion hat ihm glücklicherweise einen großen Teil seiner Angst vor weiteren Outings genommen, und mittlerweile wissen auch die ersten Kollegen über sie Bescheid.  
Manchmal befürchtet er, dass Boerne und er auf Dauer vielleicht doch ein bisschen zu verschieden sind, manchmal denkt er, dass er oft zu wenig redet, wenn sie zusammen sind, und das Boerne stören könnte. Wenn sie streiten, was natürlich nach wie vor vorkommt, hat er manchmal Angst, dass sie sich vielleicht nicht wieder vertragen. All diese doofen Gedanken lassen sich jedes Mal wieder vertreiben, aber ab und zu tauchen sie halt auf. Und eigentlich ist es doch auch in seinem Alter völlig okay, hin und wieder mal solche Ängste zu haben, denkt er, und schlüpft in seine Schlafkleidung.

 

Boerne empfängt ihn lächelnd in seinem dunkelblauen Schlafanzug, und sie gehen direkt zusammen ins Schlafzimmer.

Boerne lässt sich rücklings auf sein Bett fallen, verschränkt die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und lächelt ihn unwiderstehlich an. „Komm' zu mir, Frank.“

Er lächelt zurück und legt sich hin, an den linken Rand.

Boerne dreht sich in seine Richtung. „Frank?“

„Ja?“

„Du liegst ein bisschen arg weit weg von mir, findest du nicht?“

„Ähm ja, stimmt.“ Mutig rückt er ein ganzes Stück näher, und lässt sich von Boerne in die Arme ziehen.

„Viel besser“, wispert Boerne gegen sein Haar, bevor er einen Kuss darauf haucht und seine Nase darin vergräbt. Die rechte Hand geht auf Wanderschaft, streicht langsam an Thiels Oberarm auf und ab, und löst ein wohliges Kribbeln und Gänsehaut aus.

Als Boernes Hand sich einen Weg unter sein Shirt bahnt, und anfängt, seinen Bauch zu streicheln, verkrampft sich Thiel plötzlich etwas, obwohl er das eigentlich total schön findet, wenn Boerne seinen Bauch berührt.

Boerne hält in seiner Bewegung inne. „Was ist los, Frank?“

„Gar nichts, wieso?“ 

„Frank!“

„Na gut.“ Er seufzt. Irgendwann muss er es ja mal ansprechen. „Boerne, ich muss mit dir reden.“

„Um was geht es?“

„Na ja, fändest du es sehr schlimm, wenn wir noch ein paar Tage damit warten würden, ehe wir ... ehe wir ...“ Mann, Frank, nun stell dich doch nicht so an!

„Sex? Geht es darum?“

„Ja. Wäre es für dich okay, noch ein paar Tage oder so zu warten, bis wir Sex miteinander haben?“ Leicht gefallen ist ihm das jetzt nicht, aber er ist froh, dass er sich endlich getraut hat, das Thema offen anzusprechen.

Boerne zieht die rechte Augenbraue hoch.

Oje, das ist bestimmt kein gutes Zeichen, oder?

„Tut mir leid, Frank, aber ich denke nicht, dass es möglich sein wird, noch ein paar Tage damit zu warten.“

 _Oh_ „Und ... und wieso nicht?“

„Nun ja, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ich es schaffe, dir in den nächsten Sekunden nicht die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen.“ 

„Boerne, ich ...

Boerne prustet los. „Nun guck' nicht so ... ängstlich. Das war ein Scherz.“

„Blödmann!“, schimpft er grinsend.

„Natürlich können wir damit noch warten.“ Boerne drückt seine Hand. 

„Und du bist nicht total enttäuscht?“, fragt er vorsichtig. 

„Nein, auf keinen Fall, keine Sorge. Wenn du ... mehr möchtest, egal wann, zeigst du mir das einfach, in Ordnung?“ Boerne streichelt mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. „Wir tun nur das, was du möchtest.“

„Hm, also jetzt gerade möchte ich dich verdammt gerne küssen.“

„Tu dir nur keinen Zwang an.“

Glücklich und auch erleichtert beugt er sich vor, küsst erst Boernes Wange, dann seinen linken Mundwinkel, und drückt schließlich seine Zunge mit leichtem Druck gegen Boernes Lippen. 

 

Nachdem sie noch eine ganze Weile intensiv geschmust und zahlreiche Küsse ausgetauscht haben, kuschelt sich Thiel in Boernes Arme und schließt die Augen. Er freut sich auf ihr erstes Mal und spürt, dass er bald dafür bereit sein wird. Und er freut sich auch auf alles andere.


End file.
